Various prior art photo display projectors have utilized generally circular cards containing a large number of individual photographic films carried thereon in a generally spiral array. However, such mechanisms have not been suitable for the rectilinear transport of a generally rectangular card of member commonly known as a micro fiche, which carries a great plurality of generally rectangular photo elements in rectangularly spaced apart relation to each other. The aforementioned micro fiche is particularly related to micro film and/or conventional computerized data handling machines.
Even though prior art machines have been developed for properly handling such micro fiche relative to projectors, they include quite complex electronic and/or electromechanical means for controlling the movements of the micro fiche in two directions at substantially right angles to each other in order individually to project an image relative to each photo film carried on the micro fiche. Accordingly, it has heretofore been a problem to provide a very simple and mechanical device to provide for the rectilinear transport of such micro fiche relative to the lens of a projector so as to display one film element at a time with relation to the projector and in desired succession. It has also been a problem to afford such a rectilinear transport means within a simple mechanical configuration which is inexpensive, reliable and easy to service and maintain.
Further, it has been a problem to provide such a mechanical system which may be produced by simple plastic injection molding methods or the like.